Los hombres son como los caballeros en armadura
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Los caballeros se enfrentan a todo tipo de bestias para ir por la princesa en la Torre del Castillo. Las princesas al estar aburridas, aprenden todo para poder domar al dragón, tomar el reino entre sus manos y poner tiendas de comesticos en casa esquina. ¡Así no es Sakaki! Hay que guardar un minuto de silencio por un soldado caído.


Ladies** and Gentlemen!**

**Había estado leyendo el manga, siento que el anime aún daba para más y no me quejo, me encanta el anime, lo amo por el simple hecho que fue gracias a él, que mis amigas y yo nos divertimos cuando no teníamos clases y podíamos ver un capítulo sobre este hermoso anime. Pero en el manga ¡Dan bastante para escribir, imaginar y divertirte con las locas aventuras que nuestros protagonistas tienen. Es tan hermoso, que no puedo evitar emocionarme y mucho menos, reír por las cosas tan locas que hacen. Es por el mismo motivo, que yo seguiré dando romance y comedia para hacer estas historias, bastante entretenidas.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Acchi Kocchi (Place to Place) no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ishiki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_Todo hombre tiene que ser fuerte y valiente en la vida. Son como los caballeros en armadura, si, aquella armadura que utilizaban en los viejos tiempo de la era medieval para derrotar a los temibles dragones, aquel escudo con el que se protegían del fuego infernal que salia de aquellas horribles bestias. Los caballeros que enfrentaban todo tipo de criaturas extrañas como las brujas horribles que tenían intenciones malas de hacer con las hermosas princesas que esperaban en lo más alto de la Torre del Castillo. Aquellas princesas que miran cada día por la ventana de su cuarto, quienes suspiran y se aburren al mismo tiempo para aprender una nueva forma de lucha para salir ellas mismas del Castillo y domesticar al dragón. Combatir con los caballeros y dejarlos como un pedazo de basura para que ellas se puedan quedar con el Reino y poner en casa esquina, una tienda de cosméticos..._Sakaki no pudo terminar su narración cuando sintió como era golpeado por todas las mujeres de su grupito de amigos. Mayoi le había lanzado una llave inglesa, Kana lo había lanzado de las escaleras, Sakimori se encargaba de patearlo mientras que Tsumiki lo mataba con la mirada. Hime era la única chica que prefirió mantenerse alejada, escondida detrás de Io y Kyouya, con los dos únicos hombres que venía conversando en el cambio de clases a deportes. Sin dudar, miraban a a amigo con pena pero sabían que realmente se lo merecía, por estar de hablador y sin darse cuenta que sus amigas se encontraban ahí escuchando las cosas que Sakaki había dicho de ellas.

Negaban mientras lo veían alzar la mano, pedía ayuda a sus dos amigos.

**-Sakaki-san ha muerto** -Habló Kyouya ignorando todo.**\- Era un buen personaje, creo que lo podemos quitar de la historia**

**-Pareciera que aún puedo escuchar su voz, su molesta voz **-Habló Io para seguirle la corriente.**\- Podremos guardar un minuto de silencio a un soldado caído**

**-Amén** -Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Vengame Hime! **-Gritaba Sakaki con dolor.**\- ¡Haz que todos paguen!**

**-¡No mueras Sakaki-san! **-Hime lloraba dramática mientras veía a sus amigos que sólo miraban aquel acto con gracia.

Las chicas empezaban a reclamarle a Sakaki por la manera en que había narrado esa historia, a todas no les había gustado pero para acabarla de perder, Sakaki decía con una sonrisa que no se arrepentia de ello. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las chicas estaban dispuestas a curar sus heridas pero al escucharlo decir aquello, prefirieron dejarlo ahí, tirado a su suerte mientras ignoraban aquellos quejidos. Io sólo suspiró, miraba con pena a su amigo, aunque sabía que rápidamente iba a levantarse y andar como si nada. Miro a sus amigas, realmente se notaban bastante molestas.

**-Aunque de alguna manera, Sakaki tiene razón **-Llamó la atención Io.**\- Las mujeres, en especial las Princesas, deben ser fuertes sin la necesidad de que un Príncipe las rescate **-Alzó sus manos.**\- Para que puedan salir de todo tipo de problema, para demostrar que ellas también pueden hacer eso y sin la necesidad de gobernar a un pueblo sin el rey, demuestra sabiduría, demuestra su inteligencia, lo más hermoso que tienen ellas en común **-Sonrió un poco.**\- Tiendas de cosméticos, para que las chicas sean hermosas aunque a mi parecer, me gustan más las chicas que no se maquillan, la belleza natural, es más hermosa**

Escucharon un golpe sordo, Io dejo de hablar para ver a Tsumiki como a Hime tiradas en el piso con un charquito de sangre rodearles. Si, habían caído desmayadas por un posible sangrado nasal. Mayoi, Sakimori y Kana tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, una sonrisita tonta y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Io en ese momento sintió un poco de vergüenza, no había querido defender a su amigo pero sin querer, se le habían salido las palabras de la boca. Kyouya miraba impresionado, vaya que había chicos que aún hablaban de esa manera. Sakaki a su lado sólo asentía, hasta a él le habían llegado esas hermosas palabras.

**-A eso me refería** -Habló con felicidad.

**-¡Tu ni siquiera estabas pensando en eso!** -Le regaño Kyouya.

**-Hasta a mi me conmovió** -Sakaki se sonrojo levemente.

Se acordaron que las clases de Deportes ya iban a empezar, fue necesario despertar a Tsumiki como a Hime para que todos llegarán a clases. Las chicas no podían olvidar aquellas bellas palabras dichas por Io y solo la pequeña Miniwa tomo la manga del susodicho.

**-¿En serio piensas eso? **-Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Tú te ves linda ya como eres** -Sonrió, acaricio el cabello de la chica.**\- Eres fuerte, valiente y linda**

Tsumiki ese día se la pasó en enfermería. Io se mantuvo a su lado para cuidarla y las chicas, la pensarían mejor si querían utilizar maquillaje en un futuro.

**-Pero al final en cuenta, creo que no comprendo el porque nos decías sobre eso **-Kyouya le pregunto a Sakaki.

**-Aún eres alguien tierno e inocente querido Kyouya **-Sakaki lo abrazo por los hombros mientras soltaba una risita.**\- La misión del hombre en la vida, es ser el caballero y las princesas, bueno, ellas ser salvajes**

Lamentablemente, ese día también Sakaki terminó en la enfermería pero para su desgracia, nadie lo fue a cuidar hasta que su hermana se acordó que tenía un hermano menor y fue cuando hasta en la noche, lo sacó de enfermería.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**A penas hace unas horas que subí el primer capítulo pero ahora me anime a subir un segundo, tantas ideas que ahora se me ocurren ahora que desbloquee el nivel para animarme y poder escribir aquellas historias que siempre había querido escribir. Hermoso, muy hermoso y divertido, como toda historia de este gran anime/manga, debe tener.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 5 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
